Shuuhei One Sentence Challenge
by Gypsygrrl
Summary: One Sentence Challenge from LJ comm Bleach Muses. Shuuhei-centric sentences dealing with various themes. Contains mature content, dark themes  including Non-con/dub-con , AUs like whoa, and angst out the whoo ha. Posted just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

These are the sentences complied from **bleach_muses** One Sentence Challenge; I almost forgot I did these, lol.

Stolen (Kensei/Shuuhei):  
>Walking back to the 9th division after the weekly captain's meeting, Shuuhei had no idea that he was being followed-at least, not until he felt unbreakable ropes of kido looping around his arms and tangling his legs and a sweet smelling sack slipped over his head before he could see his attackers; after what had felt like hours passing, he felt them set him down on a soft, yielding surface and the bag was removed to leave him blinking in the sudden flood of light-only to find himself gazing up into a face he hadn't seen for over a hundred years but had dreamed about nightly for the past ten decades.<p>

Possessive/Possession (Kensei/Shuuhei, implied past Aizen/Shuuhei non-con):  
>Every pained whimper, every tiny mewl, every shiver that wracked the slender body beneath him tore at Kensei's heart and set the raging fires of fury burning within him flaring higher and hotter as he tried to erase the months his fukutaicho had spent as Aizen's captive; Shuuhei met the Vizard's eyes and tried to banish the memory of being Aizen's plaything, and despite the stark fear that still flooded through him even now—even in this man's fiercely sheltering embrace—he knew Kensei's possessiveness was not based on a desire to own but rather the tangled threads of destiny that had bound them together since the very moment of their first meeting a hundred years before, and the realization melted away the worst of the fear, allowing him to twine himself more tightly around his lover and focus on the here and now instead of those horrible months in Aizen's hands.<p>

Bullet (Implied Kensei/Shuuhei, Implied Byakuya/, Ukitake/, Shunsui/Shuuhei)  
>Kensei stared incredulously at the sheaf of papers the Kuchiki Heir had just laid on the desk in front of him-at first glance it merely looked like a report, but the points laid out in what appeared to be Ukitake-Soutaicho's neat handwriting had nothing to do with troop deployment or budget concerns, but were instead neatly bulleted guidelines on 'Caring for One's Kitten' (Kensei recognized the penmanship as belonging to Kyouraku-san); the noble standing in his office arched one perfectly groomed brow and inclined his head minutely at the stack of papers: "I suggest you study that most carefully and follow the rules we have laid out. This is your only chance-mistreat or neglect him again, and we will take him back, and keep him this time."<p>

Candles (Kensei/Shuuhei)  
>There was something about the way he looked in the flickering, guttering candlelight that illuminated the room-sultry and mysterious and damn-near feral as he rose above the Vizard with those wicked, wicked green eyes shadowed in the half-light-that made Kensei ache with things other than the simple, base desire that had been the basis of their little arrangement; in the dimming light of the candles, the silver-haired man realized that he had fallen prey to a true predator, and inside his head, his Hollow purred and Tachikaze sighed, <em>'At last.'<em>

Be Mine? (Kensei/Shuuhei)  
>He didn't have to ask the kid a damned thing; the tattoo on his cheek, the way his brat would come undone beneath his hands and lips and teeth, the smile that was reserved for him and him alone told him everything he needed to know-Shuuhei was his, always had been, always would be, and he didn't need a damned holiday to ascertain that fact.<p>

Blackmail (Lisa/Shuuhei)  
>He glowered at the ex-fukutaicho malevolently, but allowed her to place the headband atop his dark hair, scowling at his reflection in the mirror and the damned cat ears nestled among the dark locks, all the while hoping that <em>this<em> time she'd forgotten her camera and he'd be spared the humiliation of her threatening to show them to the SWA-last time it had been girl's panties and silk stockings, and his face burned anew as he remembered her evil grin as she waved them in his face earlier-but apparently he was just as unlucky this time as he had been all the times before as a flash went off somewhere nearby, capturing him in kitty ears and collar and the fiercest glower he could manage-not realizing that he didn't look fierce at all.

Chase (Kensei/Shuuhei)  
>Of course the rest of the Vizards couldn't resist teasing him-how many centuries had it been since <em>he<em> had been the one doing the pursuing-but it only made his blood hum in anticipation of the day when he finally caught his dark-haired prey and showed him just what he had done when he had branded himself with Kensei's mark all those years ago.

Courting (The Vizards, Kensei/Shuuhei)  
>Kensei's version of courtship involved waiting out his chosen mate with the patience of a predator born-watching, stalking, then in for the kill...or in this case, claiming; however, the rest of his Vizard companions, though they too could ascribe to predatory natures thanks to the Hollows that resided within them, weren't nearly as patient as he, and so the reinstated taicho of the 9th suddenly found himself with a trussed-up, pissed-off fukutaicho in his bed long before he was ready to end his hunt, and he thought about killing them all for ruining his plans-which had never involved dealing with a truly furious and <em>blushing?<em> Hisagi Shuuhei...on second thought, he decided he would kill them later, and with that thought in mind, he smiled down at his chosen prey/mate and knelt on his bed, reaching for a suddenly quiet, suddenly very interested-looking young shinigami who had been just as much _his_ savior during the long, lonely years of exile as he had been the crying child's on that long-ago day, and when he'd freed Shuuhei from his bonds, he found himself with an armful of eager, willing, sexy-as-all-fuck prey-turned-predator.

Miscommunication (Shuuhei/Kensei)  
>This hadn't been what he'd meant when he'd told Shuuhei to <em>Kiss my ass, brat<em> during their latest argument over gods-only-knew-what-the public persona of cool and collected fukutaicho masked his lover's fierce, easily roused temper, at least where the silver-haired Vizard was concerned-but he sure as fuck wasn't about to complain; instead he buried his face in the pillow to hide the flush burning across his cheekbones and muffle the low groan that sounded suspiciously closer to a moan as his lover's talented tongue delicately teased at his entrance before slowly pressing inside.

Lazarus (Shuuhei, Kensei)  
>Fluent in several non-Asiatic languages and proficient in a half-dozen more, Shuuhei was no stranger to to the literature of cultures outside of his own, and though he was not Christian, he had devoured the Bible with the same hunger for knowledge that had driven him to read poetry and literature and the religious writings of several different faiths; gazing upon the silver-haired ex-taicho he had long believed dead, his pain-befuzzled brain instantly seized upon the tale of the man who had died and risen again at Christ's command, and he too had risen from the dirt and rejoined the battle, spurred on by the realization of a long-dreamed-for miracle.<p>

Ozone (Implied Kensei/Shuuhei, the rest of the division captains and lieutenants)  
>Barometric pressure dropped, glancing touches brought tiny, painful shocks, and the very air itself felt heavy; the first clap of thunder shook the air, lightning arcing between roiling black clouds that had suddenly filled a previous bright blue sky, and it felt as if all of Seireitei had gone utterly, completely still, breathlessly waiting...and it didn't have to wait long-the still air was split by a thunderous crack, gale-force winds rose from nowhere, and a great bolt of blue-white light flashed from the heavens to the earth, leaving behind the metallic tang of scorched air that stung the nose; huddled in a sake house with the captains and vice captains of the 1st through 8th and 10th through 13th divisions-the taicho and fukutaicho of the 9th conspicuous by their absence-Hitsugaya-taicho scowled across the table at a grinning Shunsui, "I don't know what you're so happy about, Kyouraku-san-your division, like mine, is right next to theirs. We'll be lucky if the buildings are still standing after they get this out of their systems. Damn wind-users...whose bright idea was it lock those two in their office anyway?", he grumbled, missing the guilty flush of color edging along Ukitake-Soutaicho's cheekbones-even if no one else did.<p>

Solitude (Shuuhei)  
>Alone was not lonely...at least, that's what he told himself as he buried himself deep in the sea of paperwork and reports piled high upon his desk, turning down yet another invitation to join his friends for drinks after work-this one delivered by Rangiku, who coaxed and cajoled to no effect, finally leaving his office in a huff when he coolly stated that he was busy and could she please leave him in peace-unable to forget the sticky feel of Tousen's blood drying on his skin or the realization that everything he had believed in had been nothing more than a lie; his entire world had shattered that day, his sense of self crumbling around him as he listened to the insane ramblings of a man he had trusted above all others, and he had resolved in that moment-gazing down at the remains of his former captain and his broken faith-that he would walk his path alone.<p>

Quantitative/Qualitative (Akon, Kensei/Shuuhei)  
>Akon could have told the Vizard that he was going about his research in entirely the wrong way, but he already knew that the silver-haired man wouldn't have listened to him, not when the scientist was friends with the very person the bastard was trying so desperately to disprove meant anything more to him than a warm, welcoming body that gave him pleasure and could be easily discarded once he was done with it; what the 12th division scientist didn't realize, however, was that Kensei had already discovered that even sheer numbers couldn't overwhelm the desire he had to unravel the mysteries contained within his enigmatic fukutaicho, and the steady stream of beauties seen on his arm went home alone after they had served their purpose-eliciting that truly fascinating flash of opalescent fire in dark eyes that signaled the cracking of his lieutenant's careful control, and one more piece of the puzzle that was Hisagi Shuuhei falling into his hands.<p>

Droit de seigneur (Ukitake, Kaien Shiba, Miyako Shiba)  
>Jyuushirou blinked down at his 3rd seat's dark head before his gaze slid past her to the man lounging on his bed, wondering at their presence in his bedchamber on this night of all nights; a lazy smile curved Kaien's mouth as he held out a hand to his captain, the heavy embroidered silk of his kimono whispering in the still silence of the room as he shifted, rising to his knees with a liquid grace that never failed to make things low in the older man's body tighten-<em>'no, don't think like that, he's married now, his wife is kneeling at your feet, fool'<em>-just as said wife's hands slid up Jyuushirou's legs, long, elegant fingers seeking out and finding the ties of her captain's formal hakama, unfastening the strings with graceful speed while the white-haired captain stood there in stunned silence, wondering if he'd consumed too much sake earlier at the celebration that was still going strong even at this late hour-_he_ must _be drunk and was now hallucinating; this was all a product of his fevered imagination, it had to be_-but the hot, wet mouth closing around his already hard length was most definitely real, and he groaned, closing his eyes briefly as his hands fluttered helplessly above Miyako's slowly bobbing head before coming to rest on dark hair gently, and he forced his eyes back open to see Kaien standing just behind his wife, the beautiful robes he had worn for his nuptials sliding off an even more beautiful body to reveal smooth, sleek muscle and a mouthwatering expanse of white, white skin, a roguish, tender smile curving his mouth as he met and held his captain's bewildered green gaze, "We knew you wouldn't claim _droit de seigneur_, Taicho, no matter how much you wanted to...so we decided to claim it ourselves."

Intricate (Kensei/Shuuhei)  
>The delicate, complicated knotwork of Celtic design etched boldly into creamy golden skin in blues and blacks and shining gold were as complex as the man that bore them; visually tracing the completely unexpected tattoo revealed after he'd stripped his injured lieutenant of his bloody, torn uniform-the detailed markings stretching from one smoothly muscled shoulder, down his side, wrapping around one slender thigh like a bride's garter-Kensei thought that maybe it was time he stopped fighting the attraction he felt towards his young lieutenant and devote himself to discovering just what really lay beneath that cool reserve Hisagi showed the world.<p>

Rain (Kensei/Shuuhei)  
>Kensei had never been one to like the rain-it reminded him of things lost and forever out of reach, chilling even when it fell in the height of summer, the drumming sound on the roof above his head evoking a sense of loneliness even when he was surrounded by those who had been forced into exile with him-yet somehow he forgot all of that as he watched Shuuhei lift his face to the downpour as if receiving benediction...completely oblivious to the effect he had on the older man leaning in the shelter of a nearby doorway while Kensei fought a losing battle against the desire to claim what was his once and for all, knowing that this would be the night he finally gave in to what lie unspoken between them.<p>

Torment (Kensei, implied past Aizen/Shuuhei)  
>He had protected Shuuhei as a child, but had been unable to protect him as an adult, and the knowledge that the shadows that haunted his fukutaicho's dark gaze was just as much <em>his<em> fault as it was the fault of the would-be god who had caught and kept Shuuhei locked away in Hueco Mundo for months-it had been _his_ orders that had sent him there on a flimsy pretext to escape his inability to reconcile himself to the fact that the very sight of his lieutenant roused within him an overwhelming, frightening need to lay claim and possess Hisagi Shuuhei so completely the younger man would never, even be able to disentangle himself from the bonds spun between them over a hundred years before, _his_ stupid, selfish decision to send temptation as far away as possible before Shuuhei became his downfall-and now he could only watch from the other side of a barred cell as his lieutenant relived those months in Aizen's hands, hoping that one day the madness clouding the younger man's mind would one day lift and allow Kensei the chance to make reparation.

Blood (Kensei/vampire!Shuuhei)  
>Kensei always recalled the words of the Catholic Mass at moments like these, moments where Shuuhei submitted to the Vizard's natural dominance despite being just as deadly and ten times faster than he used to be before the accident in Urahara's lab and his subsequent exile:'<em>this is my body'<em>...and he would thrust himself deep into the slim body beneath him, groaning quietly at the feel of his lover closing around him and that snug heat trying to suck him deeper, amber eyes locked with glowing green gazing up at him through a veil of lacy black lashes; _'this is my blood'_...only when he knew Shuuhei was right on the edge of orgasm would he lean back and drag his lover into his lap, head falling back to bare his throat to razor sharp fangs, submitting himself to the younger man's Hunger in an act that was more intimate than the joining of their bodies, and the sensation of Shuuhei's canines piercing his flesh to spill hot blood and reiatsu into his lover's suckling mouth-along with the dark, possessive knowledge that it was _his_ body and _his_ blood that sustained the younger man-shoved him over the precipice and free falling, dragging Shuuhei along with him.

Rosary (Priest!Kensei/demon!Shuuhei)  
>He prayed for forgiveness, fingering the smooth beads one by one as he whispered the words of penance while trying not to feel the lingering heat of the demon's skin that infused the worn, consecrated bones twisted through his fingers, his silver head bowed not only in repentance but so he couldn't see the evidence of his sin laying supine across the altar like a pagan offering, the creature's pale golden skin luminous against the white cloth covering that was now stained with its virginal blood, great black wings shimmering even in the growing twilight; he knew he wouldn't find forgiveness for what he had done-he'd desecrated his Lord's House with base lust and anger, roused by the creature's pretense of innocence and false bewilderment, its big green eyes staring up at him from a fine-boned face marred by scars and tattoos, the sultry, tempting mouth that stirred his cock <em>and<em> his fury, goading him to seize the thing and toss it down across the nearest available surface as temper and lust won out over common sense, holding the trembling, pleading figure down as he freed himself and slaked both anger and desire on its helpless body while ignoring the tears pouring down its face-but he prayed for it anyway, rising to his feet after the last _'Amen'_ fell from his lips and reaching for the injured creature, lifting it carefully in his arms and cradling it tenderly against his chest...he wouldn't find forgiveness from either the Church or his Lord God, but the demon-_Shuuhei_-had granted him absolution, and he wouldn't leave it there to be destroyed by his successor.

Rite (Aizen, Hollow!Kensei/Shuuhei **(non-con)**  
>Aizen smiled slowly as the silver-haired Vizard fought against the hands holding him immobile and kneeling on the pure white sands stretching for miles in every direction, watching as amber eyes shifted at last to the gold on black that signaled the ascendancy of the man's Inner Hollow before turning back to the naked young shinigami staked spread-eagle beneath the endless vault of the sky, anticipating the moment his dark ritual would be complete and the fine white sands beneath the helpless, struggling figure of Hisagi Shuuhei would run crimson with blood at his own captain's hands and cock in an act of desecration that would divide the dark-haired lieutenant's soul and create a new type of Vizard.<p>

Birthday (Shuuhei)  
>Like most shinigami hailing from the lawless higher districts of Rukongai, Shuuhei didn't remember the actual date of his birth, though unlike all but a very few (at least in Rukongai) he had not been reborn from the Living World but was truly a child of Soul Society (a fact that only very few people knew, and Shuuhei never shared) and like most shinigami that came from Rukongai, the young captain had chosen his birthday, allowing himself to be dragged off by his friends to celebrate and doing his best to show them he appreciated their efforts on his behalf; once alone in the privacy of his quarters, however, Shuuhei would quietly pour himself a small bowl of sake-his first and only one of the night-and settle on the floor in a corner shrouded in shadow, remembering the day of his "birth" and <em>his<em> "death", wishing that he had the courage to face Muguruma-san and thank him properly for giving him life.

Kiss (Kensei/vampire!Shuuhei)  
>Kensei hissed at the sting of pain in a place where no man ever wanted to receive injury, but his hands tightened in the midnight silk wound around his fists when his lover tried to jerk away, meeting and holding that glowing green gaze as he pressed Shuuhei's head gently but inexorably back down to his cock and the thin line of blood trickling down the thick shaft that had resulted in the accidental graze of a razor-sharp fang; the younger man's eyes widened in surprise, the already intense green brightening to a vibrant emerald, but his lips parted obediently, allowing Kensei to slide back into his mouth and deep into his throat, eyelashes fluttering down to veil his eyes as a muffled moan vibrated upward and around the bigger man's length, earning a vicious curse and a hard roll of strong hips as Kensei withdrew a little way then thrust back into his mate's deliciously tight-wet-hot throat, growling with pleasure as he felt his lover begin to feed.<p>

Sated (Kensei/Vampire!Shuuhei)  
>It constantly gnawed at him, this dark hunger that was so much worse than even the old desire to just <em>let go<em> and fully embrace the darkness living within him and the psychotic zanpakuto spirit that never, ever let him fucking _be_, urging him to stop being such a _fucking pussy_; this newer hunger was a hundred times worse, and far more seductive than the darkness Shuuhei now knew was merely a pale imitation of what lived inside him now, but succumbing to the temptation of bare throats and soft breasts and the fluttering pulse in a strong wrist was entirely out of the question, leaving him no choice but to slowly starve among so much bounty-until the night he was dragged from his seat and shoved down atop his desk, his captain's weight settling over him to hold him down as one gloved hand pulled Tachikaze from his sash, hard gold eyes never leaving Shuuhei's face even as the older man drew the sharp, shining blade across his own wrist, setting aside the knife to fist a hand in Shuuhei's dark hair and lift his mouth to the freely bleeding wound with a harshly growled, "Don't even think of fighting me on this, idiot. I'm tired of watching you waste away-and if I have to slice myself to ribbons to get you to feed, I will."

Ginger(ing) ((Ukitake/Shuuhei; BDSM themes)  
>"That's it, Hisagi-kun, give yourself over to it," Ukitake murmured quietly, gently stroking a soothing hand along a trembling thigh as his other hand carefully eased a slim plug carved from a piece of ginger inside the younger man's bound form, his own breathing quickening when his lover let out a low, sobbing moan at the delicious burn beginning in that most delicate of areas and his long, sleek body writhed against the silken ties holding him all but immobile to the older man's bed.<p>

Bells ((Kenpachi, Yachiru, Mashiro; mentions of Kensei and Shuuhei)  
>He had a hard enough time saying no to his small, pink-haired lieutenant when she asked him for something while giving him <em>that<em> look-he always _had_ been a sucker for big brown eyes and a childish pout-but it was downright impossible to say no when faced with both Yachiru _and_ the green-haired Vizard who had joined his division only a few short months before, and so the demon-captain of the 11th found himself handing over a set of his bells to them with a sigh and a nagging worry that he was going soft; when he discovered _why_ they had needed them, however, he couldn't contain his roar of laughter, earning himself a truly filthy glower accompanied by a snarl from the dark-haired fukutaicho of the 9th that was completely ruined by the soft peel of the bells fastened around one slim ankle as the younger man turned on his heel and stalked away from the 11th division captain-or more accurately, from the former fukutaicho of the 9th, who-once her giggles subsided-explained to the spike-haired man that Hisagi-fukutaicho was forever startling Kensei by how quietly he moved, and the Vizards had taken it upon themselves to bell the tattooed shinigami so the silver-haired captain would stop leaping out of his skin every time his second appeared silently at his elbow.

Garter (Kensei, Shuuhei)  
>Working carefully under Unohana-taicho's watchful eyes, he gently peeled apart the edges of his lieutenant's torn and blood-stained shihakushou to reveal the deep wounds that stretched from one shoulder down to the opposite hip, but Kensei's eyes were fixed on the swirling lines of blue and black ink that stretched from his fukutaicho's uninjured shoulder, down his side, and disappeared beneath the edge of his hakama; he swallowed hard when the captain of the 4th instructed him to remove the rest of the younger man's uniform, trying to beat back the rising urge to lay claim to what was his-an urge he'd been battling for months now, an urge that had sharpened his temper and his tongue whenever Hisagi was nearby-and slowly untied his lieutenant's hakama, stiff material rustling as he eased the bloodied fabric down long legs to bare the terminus of the claw marks and the swirl of ink circling one slender thigh like a bride's garter, and the sight of those bold yet delicate lines that represented their shared element shattered the last tenuous threads of Kensei's stubborn resolve to hold himself distant from his gorgeous fukutaicho.<p>

Pin Up (Kensei/Shuuhei; Next Top Model AU)  
>His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the young, dark-haired model draped across the shining red and black Harley, only distantly aware of Lisa's snicker behind him as he stepped onto the brightly-lit set; he barely heard the photographer's directions-years spent both in front and behind the lens guiding him into a position that would allow for the best possible shot-his entire focus on the gorgeous creature gazing up at him with hooded, kohl-rimmed green eyes and a glossy, red-painted mouth that was pure sin, drinking in the creamy pale gold skin bared by a liquid black satin bustier and tiny shorts clinging to narrow hips, the long, sleek legs sheathed in fishnet and sharp-heeled ankle boots that lifted and parted as Kensei settled his weight on the smooth leather seat and dragged the sleekly-built model's lower body into his lap as the camera clicked and whirred somewhere beyond the pool of light drenching the two men, forever capturing the instant Kensei realized he had been completely ensnared by one Shuuhei Hisagi.<p>

Twins (Shuuhei/Shuuhei/Shuuhei, Renji)  
>He'd figured Shuuhei would be annoyed with him, but he'd thought his inventive lover would immediately see the possibilities and forgive him; he hadn't expected, however, to find himself bound and helpless at the head of the bed while Shuuhei submitted to his two dopplegangers' attentions, and as much as he wanted to plead with the dark-haired fukutaicho to let him go and allow him to play, there was something so fucking sexy (<em>though wrong! so, so wrong!<em>) about watching his lover's lips part to take a perfect replica of his own cock in his mouth while the second of Mayuri's creations sank it's thick, long cock slowly inside the 9th division lieutenant's body, dragging a sweet, muffled moan from Shuuhei as green eyes flicked up to Renji's face, a flash of smugness and the tiniest promise of later retribution flickering in the rapidly darkening depths as their gazes met and locked.

Spoiled (Shuuhei/Shuuhei/Shuuhei, Renji; con't from Ann's sentence)  
>Though his fukutaicho was very, very good at concealing his emotions, every so often Kensei would catch a fleeting glimpse of the terrible pain and loss that lie beneath the surface of the younger man's carefully cultivated facade of remote composure, and he cursed both himself and Tousen for being the cause-himself because he hadn't been there to stop Tousen, and Tousen for killing the man he used to be, the one who would have taken the boy he'd rescued and raised him to be the warrior Kensei had seen even in the child-and after nearly a year of watching his fukutaicho grow steadily more and more withdrawn and those eyes haunting his sleep, the Vizard decided that he couldn't just stand by and watch the young man turn into a living ghost any longer; Shuuhei was no longer a child but a man, but the simmering attraction between them-unacknowledged by both captain and lieutenant thus far-while at first unwanted, granted the Vizard a means of erasing some of that pain, even if he thought that taking his pleasure of that lean, scarred form that cried out so sweetly beneath him was not the kind of spoiling his new lover's friends would entirely approve of.<p>

Whisper (Aizen/Shuuhei, Kazeshini; non-con, dark themes)  
>He closed his eyes and desperately tried to ignore the ghosting touches against his bound and helpless form, the soft voice murmuring praise against his skin as the ex-captain moved over and inside his battered, trembling body and dragged the faintest echoes of pleasure from the captive shinigami; inside his Inner World, Kazeshini howled denial and filthy invectives against his master, feeling how very close his wielder was to the edge and fearing what would happen to them if his owner fell down into that endless, waiting abyss of madness that made Kazeshini look fucking <em>sane<em> on his _worst_ day-he'd wanted Shuuhei to embrace the darkness that lived inside him, but not like this, not at fucking _Aizen's_ hands and the terrible spear of the ex-captain's cock and sweetly poisonous words whispering in Shuuhei's ear that _no one will ever come for him because they had thrown him away in the first place, and wasn't he much better off now with the one person who had always wanted him?_


	2. Chapter 2

Still _more_ sentences!

These are from the Genre One Sentence Challenge, hence the reason the prompts are genres. Enjoy!

Angst (Shuuhei, Kensei, mentions of previous Aizen/Shuuhei and Kensei/Shuuhei)  
>When it was all over-when Aizen had been finally defeated and his body reduced to nothing more than ash and a handful of unpleasant memories for them all-Shuuhei found himself drifting about Las Noches and then Soul Society without purpose; months-no, <em>years<em>-spent playing his assigned role had left him feeling as if he were a ghost left to wander, and those around him who had once been his friends (and lovers-he couldn't forget that part) treated him as such; the Hisagi Shuuhei they had known was gone, either so long-buried he couldn't remember how to _be_ that man anymore, or the one who had been pure fiction in the first place, and if anyone looked to him it was with suspicion or outright hatred-like his former lover's Vizard companions, though he couldn't blame them for that in the least, not when he had used and hurt one of their number so very deeply; glancing around the ramshackle apartment he had taken in one of Rukongai's higher districts one last time (not home, never home, he had thrown away the closest thing he could have called home when he had thrown Kensei's love in his face with his spectacular act in Aizen's throne room)he shouldered the bag containing his meager possessions and walked away, heading for the gate Ukitake-Soutaicho had ordered opened for him and an attempt at finding out if he could rebuild Hisagi Shuuhei from the ashes of what he had left behind.

Backstory (Shuuhei, Kensei, mentions of Ukitake, Unohana, and Shunsui (WARNING: imp. sexual abuse of a minor)  
>With the return of the Vizards to Soul Society, the dirty jokes and comments about the tattoo on Hisagi Shuuhei's face were finally silenced-the former fukutaicho of the 9th division had been all too happy to tell anyone who would listen about the day her former commanding officer had rescued a much younger Hisagi from a Hollow-and the Gotei soon moved on to other fodder for gossip; only a very small number-Ukitake Soutaicho, Kyouraku-taicho, and Unohana-taicho specifically-remembered the feverish, badly hurt nine year old who had been found wandering and delirious by the White Way Gate with blood running down his thin legs and a dead man's brand freshly etched in black upon his left cheek, fierce pride shining in his eyes even beneath the fever and pain as he demanded to see the man who had saved him; the three who remembered never spoke of the sacrifice the child had made to revere his hero, and even now-even faced with Muguruma Kensei's questions about his new fukutaicho and those sharp golden eyes that missed nothing-they held their silence and said nothing...it was not their secret to tell.<p>

GenderBend (Kensei/femme!Shuuhei)  
>Kensei nearly swallowed his tongue when the slender, dark-haired woman's head turned his way and he caught sight of the tattoo etched prominently across one razor-edged cheekbone, instantly recognizing his fukutaicho even in this feminine form, Akon's smug smile and murmured "<em>Maybe<em> now _you'll stop avoiding the issue, Silver_," suddenly made sense, and he was drawn to her-_his_-side with all the helpless fascination of a moth to a flame, achingly aware of the fact that no matter the gender, he wanted Hisagi Shuuhei in his bed.

Death Fic (Kensei, Byakuya, Shuuhei)  
>He stood over the bed, staring down at the peaceful features that showed more expression now than they ever had in life, gaze sliding lower to the livid bruise around the slender throat that was not quite covered by a long swath of fine, pure silver-white material that could build several mansions in Seireitei-<em>a poor trade for the life snuffed out by that very scarf<em>-and lifted his gaze to the man who had done this, gold eyes molten with incandescent rage and just starting to swirl with Hollow-black, taking in the mussed hair, reddened mouth, and the gray eyes showing aching loss for just an instant before they returned to their normal detachment as he lifted his gaze from the lifeless figure lying among the mussed covers in a room that still reeked of sex to meet the Vizard's gaze, quiet voice distant yet not as he spoke: "_I won't apologize for doing as he asked, Muguruma-san_", and Kensei couldn't stop him as the noble turned away, leaving him alone with the cooling body of the man the Vizard had feared loving.

Hurt/Comfort (Urahara/Shuuhei (continued from Dark and Angst prompts pertaining to Shuuhei being a traitor)  
>The former captain of the 12th division had been waiting for him when he stepped through the gate, his expression unusually grave as he eyed the exhausted young shinigami who had devoted decades of his life for a cause that had to remain secret; Shuuhei had expected more of the same treatment he had received in Soul Society from the man-after all, he had played his dual roles here as well-but instead of treating him like a pariah, the shopkeeper had merely held out his hand with a murmured <em>It will be alright, Hisagi-kun, you're safe here with me now<em> and the relief that had washed through him would have sent him crashing to his knees right there in the street if it weren't for the warm, strong arms that caught him and drew him close, taking his weight as he broke down and cried for the first time in over a century.

Fluff (Renji, Kira, Rangiku, Kensei/Shuuhei)  
>Freed from their desks and the industrious bustle of their divisions in honor of the holiday, Renji, Kira and Rangiku left the Seireitei to join in the festival atmosphere blanketing Rukongai, bantering easily among themselves as they made their way past the crowded streets to find a quiet spot to dine on the picnic basket Kira had so thoughtfully packed-only to pull up short at the sight of the two shinigami seated on a blanket beside a small stream, Rangiku shushing her two companions and drawing them back among the cover of the trees so they could observe the private moment they had inadvertently stumbled across unseen; unaware that they were being watched, Kensei drew Shuuhei back against his chest with one arm while reaching down to tangle their fingers together, lifting the younger man's hand to his mouth to press a tender kiss to the freshly inked band that marked Shuuhei as completely, utterly, irrevocably his, smiling with contentment when he felt Shuuhei nestle closer and turn his head to press his lips against the matching tattoo on the older man's finger that marked him as Shuuhei's.<p>

Prenancy/MPreg/2nd Generation(Kensei, Torao, Bykuya (mentions of Shuuhei)  
>Identical pairs of gold eyes locked and held-one pair curious and the other wide with shock-and Kensei tore his gaze from the small creature perched atop his desk to look up at the noble who had set the child down among the clutter of paperwork and reports only moments before, wordlessly demanding an explanation as to why Kuchiki had brought him a kid-<em>one who could have been a carbon copy of the brat Kensei had rescued from a Hollow over a century before, though this version was a few years younger than his missing fukutaicho had been<em>-and the noble lifted one dark eyebrow, "_As captain of the investigative division, Muguruma, I had hoped that you would not be so dense as to overlook the blatant evidence right before you_" falling from his lips in freezingly polite tones; Kensei looked back down at the child who smiled up at him, reaching for him with chubby four-year old hands, and without thinking about it, he gathered his missing lieutenant's son into his arms, closing his eyes as he buried his face in the child's messy dark hair while a ray of hope blossomed within him at the thought that maybe, just maybe, Shuuhei had been found at last.

PWP (Kensei/Shuuhei)  
><em>Fuck, fuck, fuck<em>...Shuuhei's head dropped back on a long, throaty moan as large hands pinned his hips against the wall, holding him still as his captain swallowed him down to the root while gazing up at him with molten gold eyes that silently promised wicked, wicked things; fifteen minutes later Shuuhei was sobbing out his pleasure as the Vizard fucked him up against that very same wall, long legs gripping the older man's hips tight, wrists pinned above his head by a gloved fist, his entire being owned by the one man who had once been only a cherished memory but now was the center of his world.

PWP (Grimmjow/Shuuhei)  
>Blunt nails scratched down his back, leaving long red trails in their wake whose sting only fanned his lust higher and hotter, his hips snapping forward to drive his cock all the more fiercely into the writhing, panting, swearing figure he had pinned beneath him on the shining expanse of mahogany desk who demanded <em>more, harder, faster...<em> in a rough, damaged voice that had set his cock hardening the very first time he'd heard the 9th division captain speak (_it had been fucking embarrassing, getting a boner in front of his own captain from just a 'hello', and he'd had to deal with Madarame and Ayasegawa's teasing for fucking weeks afterward_); reaching between their straining bodies, he closed his hand around Hisagi's straining cock and stroked the steel-hard length roughly, in time with his thrusts, a feral smile curling his lips as the dark-haired man under him arched with a particularly violent "_Fuck!_" and came, the long, bare line of his neck too much temptation to resist as the tight sheathe surrounding him clamped down, dragged him straight over the edge, and he sank sharp teeth into the beckoning curve of throat, marking the other man and muffling his own hoarse shout of completion.

Humor (Kensei, Torao [Kensei and Shuuhei's son])  
>Little feet pitter-pattered across the floor (<em>the kid was just like Shuuhei, running around barefoot whenever he could get away with it, which, considering the fact that Torao was only four-and-a-half, was quite often<em>) and Kensei automatically set aside the reports he'd been reading to catch his son when the child hurled himself into his lap, one silver eyebrow lifting as a sticky mess of bread and jam was shoved under his nose, but he gingerly took the offering while hiding his dismay-the blindingly bright smile he received made it more than worth it-patiently waiting to hear what he had done to deserve this "gift"; Torao's little face turned very serious as he looked up at his father with wide, innocent eyes: "_Uncle Shinji said you better eat Papa up soon before someone else did, but I don't want you to eat Papa, so I made you a san'wish instead_", and for a long moment Kensei could only blink down at the child as his brain processed that innocently-delivered statement that, thankfully, Torao had not understood and hopefully wouldn't understand for a very, very long time; a sticky hand patted his face, drawing his attention away from thoughts of killing Shinji and back to the child's anxious little face, "_You won't eat Papa now, right Daddy?_", and what else could Kensei do but shake his head, take a big bite of the "san'wish", promising himself that he would have a little talk with Shinji later about inappropriate topics of conversation around toddlers and what Kensei would do to him if he didn't keep his mouth shut in the future.

Crossover (Kensei, Shuuhei, Dr. Spencer Reid (Criminal Minds)  
>Two heads bent together over a file-golden brown and midnight black-and Kensei couldn't help but step back and admire the pretty, pretty picture they made, even surrounded as they were by gruesome pictures of the Unsub's work; his usually taciturn partner had opened up to Dr. Spencer Reid after only a few minutes in the agent's company, offering the other young man fleeting smiles that had yet to be directed Kensei's way in the eight months they had been working together, and the older detective didn't know whether to be grateful to the genius or jealous of the attention Hisagi paid him-but damn if he didn't go home every night these past few days and jerk off to memories of those rare smiles while fantasizing about having <em>both<em> young men eager and waiting for him in his bed.

Friendship/Family(Shuuhei, Muguruma Hikari (Kensei's mother)  
>The tiny woman seated at his kitchen table had him automatically reaching for the zanpakutou strapped to his back (he always shed his gigai the minute he set foot in his home, grateful to be rid of the mildly claustrophobic sensation wearing it gave him), but stilled when she turned eerily familiar amber-gold eyes on his face, a faint frown marring her otherwise smooth brow as she looked him over silently; ten minutes later Shuuhei was staring at her in numb shock, his already fragile world turned upside down once more as his ex-captain's mother quietly told him that he was to pack both his and Torao's belongings to return to Soul Society-to the Muguruma estate-where he would take his place back at her "<em>blockheaded son's side where he belonged<em>."

Threesomes/Moresomes(Kensei/Shuuhei/Ukitake)  
>Kensei had never before been the possessive type-his past associations had tended towards loose and easy-but with Shuuhei he'd discovered an entirely new side of himself that had him growling warning at anyone who even so much as <em>looked<em> at his lover; that said, however, there was one man whose interest in the dark-haired fukutaicho didn't leave the Vizard ready to commit murder, and one night after dinner at Ukitake-Soutaicho's private residence, Shuuhei turned to his captain/lover with a tiny frown and a questioning glance that resulted in Kensei flat on his back in a wide, low bed, Shuuhei draped across his chest and whimpering with pleasure-pain as both his Vizard lover and his Soutaicho moved within the tight confines of his leanly-built body.

Non-Con/Dub-Con(Kensei/Shuuhei, implied Tousen/Shuuhei, Aizen/Shuuhei, and Gin/Shuuhei)  
>"<em>Isn't this what you wanted, Hisagi? Isn't this what you've been begging for? To be owned by me: my possession, my toy, my dirty little slut?<em>"-his captain's voice harsh in his ear, teeth closing on the fragile lobe hard enough to draw blood, and Shuuhei closed his eyes and bit back a sob, fighting the iron-hard grip holding his wrists pinned at the base of his spine to no effect which only served to earn a derisive laugh from the bigger man above him; he wanted to scream his denial, but his voice was lost beneath the steadily growing horror of what was happening to him, memories of the past and the three other men who had turned him into their plaything rising from the darkest depths of his mind to bleed into the present until he didn't know if the hands and cock tearing into his body belonged to one of the three traitors who had made them their pet or to the silver-haired Vizard he had admired and worshiped as a hero since that day over a hundred years before-right now they were all one and the same, and it shattered his very soul.

Dark Fic(Kensei, Aizen/Shuuhei, past Kensei/Shuuhei)  
>He was forced to his knees at the foot of Aizen's throne-the two massive Arrancar flanking him on either side easily holding him in place no matter how much he struggled-swearing bloody blue murder at the ex-captain looking down at him from his seat with amused brown eyes and a very faint, very sharp smile, all the while wondering what the man had done to his lover, who had gone missing nearly a week before during a mission in the Real World; Aizen's smile merely widened and he stretched out a long arm, holding out his hand-and Kensei's enraged tirade shuddered to a halt as Shuuhei slinked out of the shadows behind the throne, all feline grace and predatory eyes, taking the would-be god's hand and allowing himself to be drawn down into the seated man's lap, sprawling comfortably sideways and kicking long, white-clad legs over the arm of the chair, allowing himself to be cuddled close even as he sent Kensei a razor-edged smile that was nothing like the fleeting curve of lips that the Vizard had come to cherish these past few months but matched the purring drawl that shattered Kensei's entire world in a single blow: "<em>Did you really believe that I loved you, Kensei? You were nothing more than prey to me-easy, gullible prey who fell for an illusion of worshipful devotion and a willing body beneath yours in bed.<em>"

Fetish/Kink(Kensei/Shuuhei (panties, bondage, impl. D/s; they have lots of kinks)  
>Even Kensei had been fooled by the persona his fukutaicho showed in public, not realizing until much, much later (<em>weeks after he had first caved in to his desires and taken the younger man to his bed after denying his attraction for months<em>) that Shuuhei's everyday behavior was nothing more than a facade used to hide the passionate, deviant little minx that was his true self; no one but Kensei knew about the silky black panties that cupped his gorgeous little ass so beautifully, or how wild he became when bound even with the simplest of ties around his wrists (elaborate shibari demanded they have at least two days away from duties; one to play, another just to recover), or how Shuuhei would remove his everyday, functional choker once they walked through the door of Kensei's quarters and allow the older man to secure a wide collar of black leather around his slender throat that would remain in place until morning; no, he hadn't expected this deviant side to his lover, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

-

Opiate (Kensei/Shuuhei)  
>He was like a fuckin' drug, a smokey-sweet poison slipping through his veins and clouding his mind until things like <em>can't<em> and _shouldn't_ and _won't_ became _can_ and _should_ and _will_ and everything else became hazy and distant and unimportant as he succumbed to the addiction of long sleek limbs, midnight hair and feline eyes the exact shade of secret pools that he would gladly drown himself in over and over until there was nothing left of the man he had been.

Oblivion (Kensei/Shuuhei)  
>The white poppy of the 9th symbolized oblivion, and for decades Shuuhei had unknowingly allowed himself to be unraveled bit-by-bit by Tousen until he barely remembered who he had been <em>before<em>; Muguruma-taicho's sudden reappearance and subsequent reinstatement to the Goeti's ranks had led him to think that maybe he could reclaim what he had lost, but he soon realized (_impaled on the thick length of the Vizard's cock and at the mercy of those greedy hands and voracious mouth_) that he had forgotten one very important fact...Kensei had been the captain of the 9th long before Tousen, and 'oblivion' was etched into his very core.

Sin (Urahara, Vampire!Shuuhei)  
>He didn't regret creating the device that had allowed Aizen to nearly destroy two worlds and thousands of lives (<em>that<em> had _destroyed the lives of eight captains and vice captains_), nor did he lose sleep over turning the half-grown, half-human child of one of his oldest and dearest friends into a weapon to be used against the madman who thought he could be a god, not even when he had to bear witness to that same boy skirting the very edge of madness in the weeks and months following Aizen's defeat...Soul Society had long been stagnating, rotting from the inside out (_much like Rome and Byzantium and the Imperial China of the human world had done_), and he couldn't regret the steps he had taken to lance the festering heart at its center; in light of his success-a new, better Soul Society that had risen from the ashes of the old, led by men and women who looked to the future instead of the ancient traditions of the past-there was only one thing he regretted, one sin he could not (_would not_) absolve himself of, borne not from careful machination or serpentine plot but a quiet offer of assistance and a selfless act to shield one of his own from falling shelving in the former captain's workroom; he glanced at the still figure curled up in a corner of the cage nearby and felt his chest tighten with suffocating guilt as he met Hisagi's glittering green eyes through the kido-reinforced bars that had been proven necessary after the former shinigami had bent ordinary steel in a feral rage, holding the younger man's gaze as he blindly picked up a scalpel and sliced deep into his palm, watching as those vibrant eyes narrowed at the scent of blood and full lips parted on a snarl to reveal the razor sharp fangs that would soon be buried in the tender flesh of his wrist once Hisagi lost the battle against his vampiric nature.

Hell (Kensei, mention of Shuuhei) (con't from Rouge)  
>He searched for well over a year (<em>they told him to give up, to let it go-he had been missing far too long to still be alive-but he had refused to listen and stubbornly continued his search, telling himself over and over again that they were wrong and he<em> would _find him_), spending all of his spare time hunting the back alleys and tenements of Rukongai's higher districts for the least little sign of his prey (_he knew he wouldn't find him in Seireitei or a lower district, someone would have spotted him long ago_), but as the days turned to weeks then into months, his certainty that he would find him began to flicker and die, and the guilt that haunted him (_he'd sent Hisagi out alone on that last mission, needing to escape his growing attraction to the younger man, and his disappearance was entirely his fault_) grew steadily until he thought he'd go mad with it; pure chance brought him to a certain narrow street in the 78th district-Ukitake Soutaicho wanted him to investigate a string of murders that had been brought to his attention by an angry merchant whose high-strung, spoiled daughter had been one of the latest victims-and he'd started as he heard an all-too familiar husky voice drift down from the open window above his head, pleading for '_More_' and '_Harder_' before spiraling up on a moan that had the Vizard hardening instantly before bright, white-hot rage swept away his arousal and sent him stalking into the building to confront and punish his no-longer missing fukutaicho for the hell he had endured this past year.

Rouge (Prostitue!Shuuhei, mentions of Kensei (one-sided)  
>The tiny, age-spotted glass reflected glittering, night-painted eyes and sultry, carmine-stained lips that promised sinful pleasure, careful artifice meant to entice all who looked into spending coin and overlook the bruises and pallor and drowning despair flickering through hollowed green eyes as greedy (<em>gloveless<em>) hands held him down to be broken, the near-rancid smell and taste of cheap cosmetics blotting out the remembered scent of honest sweat and clean skin and the taste of his former captain's bittersweet reiatsu heavy on his tongue.

Smile (Kensei/Shuuhei)  
>Somber and serious, his new fukutaicho was the polar opposite of his former, and for the first few months Kensei had found the respectful distance his subordinate kept between them a refreshing change after more than a century of Mashiro's disruptive antics and petulant whining that could so easily change into a full out temper tantrum; eventually, however, he found himself missing his old lieutenant's lively (<em>chaotic<em>) presence, the silence filling the office he shared with Hisagi turning oppressive as he began to notice little things about the younger man that had nothing to do with work: the way the sweep of dark hair (_grown out of the messy spikes he'd sported when they had first met_) curled about the strong column of his neck, drawing the eye to the latticed collar that Kensei had discovered was no mere decoration (_when he'd first found out he'd had nightmares about the kid accidentally blowing his head clean off for days afterward_); the slant of those feline eyes that appeared dark gray one moment and dark green the next, heavily shaded by thick eyelashes that any girl would envy; the way he would shed sandals and tabi when he thought himself unobserved and dig his bare toes into the floor with the faintest flicker of pleasure lighting his normally expressionless features (_Kensei made sure to bite back his chuckle each and every time and allow the younger man to think it went unnoticed_)...countless tiny details that told Kensei a great deal-and at the same time very little-about the man the brat had grown into, until the Vizard realized one day that his attention was bordering on obsession (_Lisa's words, not his_) and he found himself chuckling ruefully to himself at the inevitability of it all when Hisagi slid into his lap and murmured "_It took you long enough, taicho_", finally obeying the order Kensei had given him over a century ago as he leaned forward and pressed the lush curve of his faintly smiling lips against his grinning captain's.

Hunt (Shuuhei, Kensei)  
><em>Hunter and hunted, predator and prey<em>...the chase carried them all over Seiretei and Rukongai, into the Real World and back, the days and weeks turning to months while he patiently waited for the right moment to claim what was rightfully his (_what_ fate _had decreed his on that fateful day a century before_), and finally the day arrived when his prey made a fatal error and dropped his guard for just one brief moment, and he closed in for the kill-only to find himself flat on his back on the floor of their shared office and his fukutaicho gazing down at him with a serious expression that was belied by the tiny curve of his lips (_he'd spent many a night fantasizing about that lush mouth, how it would taste, how it would feel against his skin, wrapped around his aching cock_) and wicked amusement dancing in dark eyes as the younger man let him know in no uncertain terms (_a slow, deliberate roll of slim hips rocked that gorgeous little ass down against his already steel hard arousal_) who was prey and who was predator, and Kensei could only grin, knowing that he was well and truly caught, beaten by a master.


End file.
